


We Are Lost Stars (trying to light up the dark)

by luinil80



Series: crazy little thing called love (post war/clones fluff) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Insomnia, Married Couple, Missing Persons, Post-War, Pregnancy, What-If, no matter what it's mostly fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: You were a freelance news reporter and when a rumor of several troopers and nearly as many senators disappearing into thin air started spreading, the next thing you decided to do was to check directly at the source. This had the potential to become your next big story.But then you meet Commander Fox...
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Original Female Character(s), CC-1010 | Fox/Reader
Series: crazy little thing called love (post war/clones fluff) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	We Are Lost Stars (trying to light up the dark)

**prompt:** slow mornings and domestic feels

* * *

“Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up...it's getting late," you softly whispered in your husband's ear.

He just groaned back, turning around to the opposite side.

"Alright then, I'll tell Chancellor Amidala that you won't be showing up for work today" was your reply as you began to move away from him... "and... coffee is on the nightstand, as usual" you then added, as you turned your back on him.

As you were about to head right back to the kitchen, you heard him, or thought so, because his words were muffled by the pillows.

"Huh? Did you just say something...?" you offered, teasing him slightly.

"I said... don't..." he replied to you, at last, his eyes still closed however he was waking up slowly.

"By the way, breakfast is almost ready, you better get up now if you still wanna eat something..." you added before walking out of the room.

This was what happened almost every morning for the past year and a half, as soon as all battalions were dismissed and Fox was reassigned to the new Chancellor, with proper pay and a house, you soon learned that he loved to sleep and on his day off he didn't even get out of bed at all.

During the war he was constantly nervous and stressed, always paying attention to the smallest detail, and highly controlling, so when you first met him your first impression wasn't so good, to begin with.

> _Your job was simple, find out the best gossips around the city, gather some proofs and then publish it on your site on the Holonet, even sell it to the highest bidder sometimes, just to make a quick profit. Writing under a pseud had made the whole process easier, not that you were easily scared but you couldn't know who you would be facing the next time you were working on a case, and even if you knew your way around people, safety came first._
> 
> _But when a rumor of several troopers and nearly as many senators disappearing into thin air started spreading, the next thing you decided to do was to check directly at the source._
> 
> **_This had the potential to become your next big story._ **
> 
> _Sneaking into the Senate building had been easy, avoiding troopers not so much, trying to interview some high ranking one quite impossible, but you had your way anyway._
> 
> _Now hours later, when you finally managed to talk to one of the Commanders, thanks to some low-ranking senators you'd interviewed a year ago, things weren't going any better._
> 
> _Commander Thorn wasn't as uptight as the infamous Commander Fox, but he didn't know anything about the whole issue, so you tried again._
> 
> _"Can I talk to Commander Fox then?" you proposed._
> 
> _"I... I really don't know ma'am, I can try, I understand you have a job to do but... it might be difficult if not impossible," he vaguely replied._
> 
> _"Didn't his shift ended over an hour ago?" you asked again then._
> 
> _Before that, you had been studying all the different Guard shifts. As mentioned above, you were always well prepared when it came to your job._
> 
> _"Yes..." he asserted rather confused... "But I bet he's still in his office."_
> 
> _"Then we can try now..." you confidently said._
> 
> _"We can... but, just to be clear, I'm not responsible for any of his possible reactions," he explained, trying to justify himself._
> 
> _"Don't worry Commander, I'm a big girl... I don't scare so easily" you joked, patting him lightly on the shoulder._
> 
> _Thorn was right, Fox was still in his office and he was in a particularly bad mood that day. By the time you both walked in, he didn't even raise his head from his datapad._
> 
> _However, as soon as Thorn began to speak, trying to explain your project and who you were, Fox blocked him with just his hand, then raised his head._
> 
> _"Thorn, how many times do I have to tell you that besides you and Stone I don't want anyone outside of the Guards here in my office? Unless it's a matter of life and death, I don't care," he snarked._
> 
> _"But..." you tried, but you were instantly silenced by his scowl._
> 
> _"And you..." he continued as he stood up and walked around the desk while continuing to talk... "You're better suited for the strip club on level 45, certainly not for journalism..." evidently mocking you._
> 
> _It wasn't the first time people told you things like that, you were used to it, so you didn't flinch at all._
> 
> _"Fox, I don't think it's nice to say things like that...the lady here is just doing her job "Thorn stepped in and without waiting for a reply, turned to you again._
> 
> _"I'm sorry ma'am... this isn't proper..." he tried to say but he was once again cut off by the other._
> 
> _"Don't tell me what's right or not, Commander... now get out of my office, both of you, next time I won't be so friendly..." he ordered, turning his back on both of you and going back to his work._
> 
> _When Thorn ushered you to the main exit, he profusely apologized for his brother's behavior, but you quickly assured him it was okay and that you were used to a lot worse. In exchange, he promised to try to find out some more information about the matter so you gave him your business card in return, that way he would know where to safely contact you._
> 
> _But the issue with Fox was far from over, and soon you would face him again._

As soon as you were back in the other room, Fox opened his eyes and smiled.

Never in his life had he expected to be granted anything like this, a wife, a child, and a place of his own, things that up until years ago he didn't even think he wanted, but then you stepped into his life and changed it forever.

It was time to get up and even though his work was now less stressful, he would have preferred to stay home a little longer, but he also knew that he would see you again in a few hours, so he took the cup that you had previously placed on the bedside table and, finally getting up, he followed you into the kitchen.

"Good morning again," you said as soon as you heard his footsteps getting closer.

"'Morning" he replied. He sounded still a bit sleepy while sipping his first morning cup.

**One thing remained the same as before, Fox still drinks too much coffee.**

As soon as he was next to you, he leaned against the counter, his gaze fixed on you as he continued to enjoy his coffee.

"Can I help you with something?" you playfully told him, never looking up from what was in front of you.

"No...I'm just admiring you" he honestly replied.

"Not such a great sight then, I've been up for three hours already...and yet I’m still tired" you flat out stated.

"Insomnia still?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah...and the baby didn't let me get much sleep, she's going to turn out as stubborn as you I guess" you pointed out, briefly looking at him and then back to continue cutting some fresh fruit.

Both of you already had a son, who arrived two years before the end of the war, it had been an accident then, something that had led the two of you to break up for a while, but now it was different. 

> _The next time you saw Fox again, it was when Thorn passed you some information he had found out thanks to some security guards inside the senate._
> 
> _Some of them owed him some favors after a sabacc game gone wrong, so he decided it was time to collect them._
> 
> _This situation sounded suspicious even to him, people who had sudden memory loss, troopers who were hospitalized on their second day of service for unexpected headaches, and Fox himself who, ever more frequently, no longer remembered the orders he had given minutes before._
> 
> _But the thing that alarmed him and which he told you about in addition to the other details was that, since a few days, he had been having the same symptoms after having been on guard duty for the Chancellor himself._
> 
> _All of this led you out to Commander Fox's office one more time, now with more solid proof in hand and an official appointment courtesy of Commander Stone._
> 
> _"Come on in..." he ordered immediately after the first knock on the door._
> 
> _Just like the last time, you found him hunched over yet another report, his helmet forgotten on the couch to his right among other things you didn't quite recognize. On a closer look, his office looked messier, forgotten cups scattered all over and trays of food still untouched lying around, as if he hadn't been out for days._
> 
> _"Good day Commander, I'm here to ask you a few questions, this time with an official permission" you quickly stated, in order to avoid being shushed before you had the chance to further explain yourself._
> 
> _He muttered at first, then stood up and walked over to you only to stop short when he got closer._
> 
> _"I'm a very busy person, so let's make this quick" he harshly replied, his gaze fixed on you while motioning you to sit down and then returning to his position behind the desk._
> 
> _"No problem, I hope this conversation will be beneficial to both of us" you confidently told him as you sat down._
> 
> _"If I understand this correctly and as Commander Thorn also explained to me, you want to write an article about some unexplained events that happened in the Senate? So tell me, exactly, why this worries you other than being your, let's say, job" he began without missing a beat._
> 
> _"The thing that worries me the most is how this incident doesn't seem to worry you at all since it's supposed to be your department," you snapped back, ready for a potentially unhappy remark._
> 
> _"Allow me to disagree with that..." he said in reply as he moved forward and rested both elbows on the table, his tone still cold but behind his apparent composure there was an underlying hidden feeling, as if something was holding him back._
> 
> _His head was down and his eyes closed, as if he was trying to muster the courage to keep talking, so you considered stepping in._
> 
> _"Commander..." you quietly spoke to him... "I'm only here to help if I'm allowed to. Besides, I have the duty of confidentiality, no one will ever know you, of all people, talked to me”._
> 
> _At those words, he cleared his throat and started speaking again…_
> 
> _You kept talking for hours, you gave him the information you had gathered and he showed you the reports of the last month. More people were missing or were physically injured than you thought. Troopers, Guards, simple delivery personnel who were missing or who had slipped into a coma and never woke up, suddenly the story was becoming much more complicated and slightly intriguing._
> 
> _But you were also amazed at the change in the Commander's behavior, still professional for sure, but now more willing to discuss such sensitive subjects with someone else outside the other Guards and oddly relaxed._
> 
> **_You could only hope that things would continue to stay that way._ **
> 
> _"That's all I have on the matter," Fox eventually said, sounding quite apologetic that he couldn't be of more help._
> 
> _"Honestly it's more than I hoped for, after our first meeting I didn't even think you'd let me talk" you wryly replied._
> 
> _"Ah yes...about that, I'm sorry" he stated... "I was just back from a private meeting with the Chancellor and I had some extra work to do, but I shouldn't have," he continued._
> 
> _"But you helped me now and that's what is important" you affirmed, smiling up at him._
> 
> _For a moment you thought you saw a hint of a smile also on the Commander's face, but you were certainly wrong._

"You could have woken me up," he calmly replied.

"What for? To keep you up when you have work in the morning? Don't be silly," you countered, ignoring his remarks and wishing to end the discussion as fast as you could.

Insomnia and sleepless nights were happening a lot more since you had gotten pregnant for the second time. Part of this happened because of frequent nightmares you had when you actually tried to sleep, about the end of the war, a different future made of fear and misery, about things that have made you scream and cry in the dead of the night, frightening poor Fox to death. 

That's why you were trying to cope with those yourself, not because you didn't want his help, he already had enough on his plate and you didn't want to worry him further.

As you answered him, he set the cup down on the table next to him and reached out to hug you close, putting his hands on your stomach and his face nestled in the crook of your neck.

"Fox...," you warned him.

"What?" he casually replied, while leaving soft little kisses all over your shoulder.

He was trying to win you over as you tried to finish fixing everyone's breakfast. But having him pressed behind your back while his hands were still clasped around you wasn't making it easy.

"Oh no no no, mister...now you go back in there and start getting dressed..." you instructed, turning in his arms, a knife still in hand.

"Are you threatening me... with that? " he said mockingly, nodding at the little knife you were now casually pointing at him.

"What? No..." looking down at your hand in confusion..." as I was saying before you interrupted me, you're late... and" moving closer to him, your arms now around his neck and your mouth a breath away from his "... even though the Chancellor is a good friend of ours, she's still the one who pays for all of this..."

He slightly grumbled in response, looking at you now with a mixture of concern and annoyance.

"Oh c' mon, I didn't say you're not going to get something special later, now... go, and please wake up the kid, will you?" you quickly added, kissing him on the cheek before shoving him away playfully.

You watched him as he slowly walked away and right when he was about out of the room you called him again.

"Fox, love...now that I remember, can you do me another favor, please? Can you tell Padme if she can call me later? I want to ask her about something," you informed him, only to turn around once again and start setting up the table.

"Anything else?..." he sassed back, standing by the door waiting, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"No, I think that's all... thank you" you just replied, sarcasm clear in your words.

He didn't answer any further, just rolled his eyes in annoyance, but smiled regardless.

> _In the days that followed, the insights that Commander Fox had left you turned out to be useful, so much that the article on your site got a lot of attention amongst the locals. It went so viral that even the Coruscant Gazette contacted you to find out more about it._
> 
> _In the meantime, you and Fox kept in touch. The last time you had seen each other, he had specifically asked you to keep him updated of any possible progress, so you thought it was a good idea to give him your private contact for extra safety._
> 
> _Soon the two of you were spending hours talking about everything but work, sometimes he needed someone who would listen to him without judging, other times it was you who, crushed by the stress of your work, just needed to have a good laugh. Gradually you got to know each other better and the idea didn't bother you at all._
> 
> **_Things took a turn for the worse when another one of them disappeared._ **
> 
> _It was a cadet, CT- 5802 named Dal, who had just been sent to the Guards from another battalion. He was young but was already showing clear signs of PTSD, so much that Fox was personally taking care of him and that's why he felt so upset about it._
> 
> _The very same night, when he reached out to you, you did your best to try and reassure him, while keeping him from thinking the worst._
> 
> _"Would you like to meet up and talk some more?" you proposed out of the blue, sensing that he was overcome with guilt and fear._
> 
> _A few seconds passed before he finally answered, in which you regretted even thinking of having suggested such a stupid thing, after all you had only met twice, even though by now you used to talk almost every day._
> 
> _"I...yes, I think I could use to see a familiar face," he eventually said, his voice trembling and unsteady as if he was still afraid to let go._
> 
> _After talking some more, you both agreed on meeting that same night and, once you were there, you barely recognized him since he was dressed in civilian clothes, which was expected but seeing him like that left you breathless for a few seconds._
> 
> _However, after almost two hours spent talking face to face in a forgotten bar on level 90 and some good laughs, things seemed to be getting better._
> 
> _Fox was a handsome man, like almost all troopers in the army, but he had something unique and without the armor on he was just him and you were starting to like this side of him quite a lot._
> 
> **_You were head over heels for Commander Fox that’s for sure._ **
> 
> _That night, as he walked you home, he felt like he never wanted this to end._
> 
> _He quickly found out that he enjoyed talking to you, especially in such direct terms and without the hassle of a hologram, this was far better and far more comfortable._
> 
> _All things that, up until then, were still unknown to him._

Once back in the bedroom, Fox started to get dressed.

His gestures remained unchanged, as they were memorized over the years, but some things had changed, such as the lack of armor.

Since the war ended the Guards who had chosen to remain on duty on Coruscant had also agreed to avoid completely the armor and instead wearing a real uniform, the color stayed the same except for some details in black and gold in order not to be confused with the regular police.

Even their role was still the same, in service to the Senate and for the new Chancellor.

When ready, he walked back into the kitchen to find you and Dal, your son, already sitting at the table.

The boy had hesitated when, at first, his father had woken him up, unwilling to listen to his parents as all children are, but then when Fox promised him that if he would listen at least once, he would bring him to work with him next week.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to leave... the Chancellor has already called and said she'll be waiting for me just outside the Senate building," he stated... "who knows what she' s planning this time," he continued, sounding somewhat resigned.

"Don't be so hard on her, she's considerably better than what we had before, and besides, we need you too," you replied... "so you better get yourself back here as soon as possible," you added, softly touching your stomach while glancing briefly at your son who was sitting on your left.

"I'm sure Padme won't keep me any longer, she knows you're in your final months and she knows what that feels like, so don't worry" he insisted, and then turned towards his son.

" Are you going to be good and listen to your mother while I'm away? Yes?" Fox asked him as he smiled.

The child just nodded.

"Good, and tell me again, what do you have to do when you're both going to the market later?" He further asked, crouching down to face the kid in the eyes.

" I' ll... I won't ever leave mom alone and I'll protect both her and the baby" Dal enthusiastically answered.

"Perfect, I have a feeling you're going to make us so proud one day" he added then looked at you again as he got to his feet.

"I'll be back as soon as I can and you won't even notice that I have left" he stated as he leaned a little closer to you.

" Hardly, since I already miss you" you returned, and then pulled him by his jacket to give him a quick kiss on the lips... "anyway, lunch is already packed up" you continued, keeping your face close to his.

"I love you" was his only reply before moving away and then leaving, but not before taking everything he needed, including the bag with the small lunch you had prepared early that morning.

> _Before returning to the Guard Headquarters he awkwardly asked if he could see you again, in the event that more details came out, he justified and was extremely relieved when you eagerly agreed to it._
> 
> _The two of you continued to talk some more, especially him, who was now strangely interested in your life besides work but unfortunately, you had work to do the next day and so did he, so you playfully reminded him to hurry up and get back, because it wasn't decent for a Commander to show up late for his shift._
> 
> _The joke made him genuinely laugh, it was probably the first time that you saw him so relaxed, totally different since the first time you met._
> 
> _As he left moments later, you stood there for a few more seconds, still a little bit confused as to what had really happened that night. It had been quite a night and you were definitely looking forward to the next one._
> 
> _The next time he thought it was the right time to admit whatever were those feelings he had._
> 
> _Same place, hardly visited, except this time you weren't there to talk about work. Sure, he kept you updated on a couple of things that were going on, like the ongoing investigation inside the senate, but for the most part it was more personal, intimate almost._
> 
> _Sharing emotions had never been Fox's strong suit, he wasn't used to it, but he felt like this invisible push that led him to take risks and could, possibly, make him better._
> 
> _So, after yet another nice evening and, then, taking you home, he tried although with some hesitation to tell you what he thought he felt, which was having an interest in you, but he said it so quickly that you almost missed it._
> 
> _But while he was already regretting what he said, you reassured him, explaining that the feeling was mutual and he shouldn't worry while reaching out and taking his hand into yours._
> 
> _"I thought I was going crazy," you told him then, still holding his hand._
> 
> _"Well, this is all very new to me, I still don't know how to handle it and then..." he again started to ramble on but you quickly stopped him short and kissed him._
> 
> **_Fox definitely talked too much when he got nervous, which was something rare._ **
> 
> _The kiss caught him off guard at first then, as he relaxed, he allowed himself to surrender to the feeling and the moment you both were having._
> 
> _This time, when Fox returned to the barracks, it was much later than usual and on his way to his private quarters, he met Thorn who had just finished his shift. He didn't say anything, but he let him understand that he would ask him about it later and Fox had no choice but to agree, he knew that his best friend, his favorite brother was capable of keeping a secret._
> 
> _There was still a lot to deal with, Cadet CT-5802 and a few others were still missing and soon the internal investigation would be underway and he would have to deal with it. All while continuing to maintain his usual professional demeanor, maybe slightly more so to avoid raising any suspicions._
> 
> _On the bright side, the two of you weren't yet officially a couple per se, but things began to get serious soon enough, much to Fox's delight._
> 
> **_Because Fox was a man who never wasted his time._ **
> 
> _Things were taking a turn for the better but there was still a long path ahead._
> 
> _When the fuss over the news died down and the whole thing was dismissed as just another rumor around the Senate, everyone thought everything was going back to normal._
> 
> _Unknowingly to both of you, that same information helped end the war and later uncovered the lies behind the regent Chancellor but those responsible said nothing to you until the very end._

The things you started, trying to help both people and troops, actually saved the Galaxy and, at the same time, you saved Fox.

**Author's Note:**

> I can easily say that i loved writing it, and my first time writing this much, i will probably take few days to let my mind relax and work at something else (not fandom related, i sadly have regular work to do) but i still have lots of wips that needs work so...i will continue writing (but I'm very slow at it).


End file.
